Taken
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Pitch Pearl, Heroic Amusement. When Fenton goes missing what will Phantom do to find his other half? Warning: Language, sexual contact and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay so I got this idea from a mini fic I read on tumblr and wanted to expand on it and give it my own twist only this will be different. Enjoy :)**

 **Fenton outside on the sidewalk in front of Casper high with his arms folded firmly on his chest and a unimpressed look on his face. He was waiting for Phantom to come and pick him up after school but said hero was running late.**

 **Nearly an hour later.**

 **Fenton sighed and adjusted the hat on his head, he should have known that Phantom would get caught up with some sort of ghost fight. But it would be his luck that he'd start walking home an then the superhero would show up, then when he got home he's get an ear full about not waiting for him. "Well he better hurry up." Fenton mumbled to himself, since he didn't have his ghost powers he was fully unaware of the ghostly entity behind him.**

 **All of a sudden everything went black as a sack was pulled over Fentons head. He tried to fight it off but his efforts were useless, he was lifted off the ground and slowly felt himself grow weaker and slipped into the land of the uncouncsious.**

 **Many hours later Fenton started to wake up with his head throbbing and his throat dry. Looking around, his vision was blury he could barely make out what was right in front of him. Or who was in front of him. "Glad to see you've decided to wake up Daniel."**

 **Fenton froze, he knew that voice and there was only one person in this universe besides Clockwork who called him 'Daniel'. "Plasmius, what do you want?" He asked holding off on adding 'dude' to the end of that sentance. Fenton didn't want Plasmuis to know that he didn't have ghost powers.**

 **"Right to the point? Very well then, I am going to try one last time to clone your DNA in hopes of having the perfect half ghost son." Vlad crazied on about his evil plot. Fenton just listened to him go on and on about what he was going to do. It wasn't until he said exactly what was going to happen that gained Fentons attention. "I will use electronic waves to force you into your ghost form and take your morphing DNA. "**

 **Shit.**

 **Fenton started to sweat and his heart began beating hard in his chest. He didn't have a ghost form to change into so he will basically just be getting electricuted. "Why don't you like, have a kid the normal way dude?" He then closed his lips filmly together hopping that Vlad didn't hear his slip in calling him 'dude'. The real Danny would never call him dude.**

 **"Don't tell me how to live my life you little brat!" Vlad snarled and glared at Fenton as the teen returned the look full force. Vlad grabbed a gag and stuffed it in Fentons mouth before putting duct tape over his lips. " I can't wait to take drain you of your ghost DNA and then get rid of you once and for all." He said with a smirk and looked Fenton right in his wide blue eyes before leaving him locked up in the room he was in all by himself.**

 **Fenton didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't have a ghost side to give up. And Vlad was going to find out one way or another.**

 **Meanwhile back home at Fentonworks with Phantom, the ghost teen couldn't find his human half anywhere. He knew that Fenton was prone to play tricks and games with him but this was going too far. Even if he was hiding from Phantom to be funny he would have come out by now it's been hours.**

 **And that boy would be hungry by now .**

 **As Phantom sat on the edge of the bed in their shared room he couldn't help this nagging feeling that Fenton was in big trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note : So sorry! I forgot all about this one...better late then never right?**

" Ahh!" A very loud scream plus the crack if electricity were the only sounds innthe room. Fentons skin and muscles felt like they were on fire and that he was going to explode from all of the shock to his body. When the pain of the jolts of electricity came to a halt, Fenton slumped foward in the holding chamber. Panting hard and trying with all his might not to pass out from pain, hallow blue eyes glaced up to the frowning glare on Plasmius' face, clearly annoyed that Fenton wasn't changing into Phantom. But the billionaire didn't know what the raven haired teen did. " This woukd be a lot easier on yourself Daniel if you would just let it happen."

"Go to hell. " Fenton seethed through grit teeth as he glared daggers at Plasmius, so much to the effect that if he had his powers his Scary Eyes would flash. Plasmius raised a perfectly groomed brow as he watched Fenton from his standing point. His face darkened as he stalked over to the teen and wrapped a black gloved hand around the younger halfas throat, his thumb just hovering over Fentons airway. A slice of fear stabbed into Fentons heart as he thought that maybe Vlad was at the end of his rope and was just going to kill him.

" With you still around I'm already there." Plasmius spat, his red eyes glowing more with annoyed anger with each passing second. " Change into your ghost form at once!"

" No! You can't make me old man!" Fenton growled out before spitting in Vlads eye. That was a big mistake. Plasmius growled low in his throat before he wipped the spit from his eye and slamed Fenton into the wall behind him, causing the human half of Danny to yelp out in pain, stars dancing in his eyes and a throbbing in the back of his head. He groaned and didn't notice that the hand that was on his neck was gone.

All of a sudden the pain of being electrocuted came back full force, ripping a scream from Fentons dry, scratchy throat. He was sure that if he did have his ghost half, this amount of pain would have forced the transformation. Trying to not think of the pain and how bad his burnt flesh smelled, his mind went to Phantom. Was the ghost hero looking for him as we speak? Did he have a suspicion that Plasmius was behind his disappearance? Wpukd he save him before his heart gave out? Tears then formed in his eyes, not from physical pain, but emotional. What if he never saw Phantom again? To never look into those hypnotising green eyes that stole his every thought. To never run his fingers through soft snow whote hair.

To never feel how much his ghost half loved him in everyway, shape and form. To never feel his tender kiss, before having it grow heated into the night with love and passion. Never having to fake a reason why he couldn't walk straight. If Fenton wasn't in so much pain the last thought would have made him crack a smile.

" STOOOOOP !" Fenton screeched at the top of his lungs. He had to tell the truth or he could end up dead. " I DONT HAVE A GHOST SIDE TO GIVE UP!"

Then it stopped.

Once again Fenton fell limp, panting and trying to control his eradicate heart rate as the poor organ pounded painfully so in the teens chest. His face was then pinched in Vlads hand, forcing Fenton to look the older man in eyes. " What do you mean, 'you don't have a ghost side to give up'?" Plasmius asked, his curiosity peaked.

" Fenton Ghost Catcher. " Fenton breathed, his eye lids becoming as heavy as lead. He was fighting to stay away, but the land of the unconscious was calling his name. The last the he saw was a smirk that all but split Plasmius' fave in two.

" Interesting turn of events. "Was all he heard before things went black.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Phantom flew like a bat out of hell leaving FentonWorks into the Ghost Zone. He looked everywhere for Fenton, he even risked his after life to the point of marching uo to Skulker and demanding answer! When the mech said he knew nothing of the whereabouts of his human half, and shooting at Phantom as the hero flew away to save his own skin, he came to one more conclusion as to where Fenton could be.

It was a long shot, but if Fenton wasn't with the fruitloop he wouldn't know where else to start looking. The very thought of his human half being with some random torturous stranger made Phantoms insides twist in a way that made him feel sick to the point of wanting to vomit.

If anything happened to him...

Phantom snapped back to reality and growled with a glare, his teeth clenched to the point he was sure he could break a moler. He flew through Plasmius' portal, with his mission in mind he looked around trting to see if he could find Fenton.

A light came on in the middle of the room, making the ghost hero flinch at the sudden action but he then stared with wide green eyes. His core pooled with fear and dread. Fenton was inder the light tied to a metal chair that seemed to be welded in place. His head hung low, making his black hair hide his face. As Phantom got closer he knelt down in front of his human half and had to suppress a possesive growl when he saw the burn marks on Fentons arms, bruise on his throat and what looked to be a black eye that was freshly placed. Phantoms eyes glowed with pire malicious intent, Plasmius probably did that after the poor boy passed out.

Holding Fentons head in his hands, he ran a gloved thumb over the others cheek as if he were awake to be soothed. " He will pay for this, I promise." Phantom then touched his head to Fentons before placing a gentle kiss to the others forehead.

" This really is an interesting turn of events. " Came the voice of the one person who would feel his wrath. " Of all things, I never saw this coming. You're IN love with yourself, how narsasistic Daniel."

Phantom turned to face Plasmius, his eyes a glow with anger he charged his hands with ecto-blasts. " And hurting the one I love was a HUGE mistake of your half Plasmius. " He shot at the older halfa and hit him dead on. "Huge."


End file.
